luciferfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Michael Imperioli
Michael Imperioli est un acteur, producteur et scénariste américain, il jouait le rôle d'Uriel dans la Série télé Lucifer. Biographie Michael Imperioli est né de parents Italo-américains et est de confession catholique. Il est principalement connu pour son rôle de Christopher Moltisanti dans la série télévisée Les Soprano. Sa performance d'acteur lui a notamment valu 1 victoire et 5 nominations aux Emmy Awards ainsi que plusieurs autres nominations parmi lesquelles une nomination aux Golden Globe Awards. À noter sa prestation de Spider, le serveur qui se fait tirer dans le pied par le mafieux psychopathe, Tommy DeVito (Joe Pesci) dans Les Affranchis. En 2008, il est également au casting d'une autre série, Life on Mars, l'adaptation américaine de la série britannique du même nom. Depuis 2010, il est l'un des personnages principaux de la série policière Detroit 1-8-7 produite par la chaîne ABC. Filmographie Télévision * 1996 : New York, police judiciaire (Law and Order) (6.18 - Atonement) : Johnny Stivers * 1997 : Firehouse : Lt. O'Connell * 1998 : La Famille trahie (Witness to the Mob) : Louie Milito * 1999-2007 : Les Soprano : Christopher Moltisanti * 2000 : Disappearing Acts : Vinney * 2000 : Hamlet : Rosencrantz * 2004 : The Five People You Meet in Heaven : Captain * 2005 : New York, police judiciaire (Law & Order) : épisodes 21 à 24 : inspecteur * 2008 : Life on Mars : Saison 1 : Ray Carling * 2010 : Detroit 1-8-7 - Saison 1 : Detective Louis Fitch * 2012 : Girls (saison 1) : Le professeur de littérature d'Hannah * 2013 : The office (US) : Le professeur d'art martial de Dwight * 2014 : Californication (saison 7) : Rick Rath * 2015 : Hawaii 5-0 (saison 5, épisode 14) : Odell Martin * 2016 : Lucifer (saison 2) : Uriel Cinéma * 1988 : La Call-girl (Alexa) : Acid Head * 1989 : Lean on Me : George * 1990 : Les Affranchis (Goodfellas) : Spider * 1991 : Jungle Fever : James Tucci * 1992 : Un fils en danger (Fathers & Sons) : Johnny * 1992 : Malcolm X : Reporter at Fire Bombing * 1993 : Joey Breaker : Larry Metz * 1993 : The Night We Never Met : Dry Cleaning Customer #1 * 1993 : Household Saints : Leonard Villanova * 1994 : Hand Gun : Benny * 1994 : Touch Base : Bennie * 1994 : Scenes from the New World : Billy * 1994 : Men Lie * 1994 : Amateur : Doorman at Club * 1994 : Postcards from America : The Hustler * 1995 : Trouble : Ellis * 1995 : Bad Boys : Jojo * 1995 : Basketball Diaries (The Basketball Diaries) : Bobby * 1995 : Clockers de Spike Lee : Detective Jo-Jo * 1995 : Flirt : Michael * 1995 : Les Billets verts (Dead Presidents) : D'ambrosio * 1995 : The Addiction : Missionary * 1996 : Blixa Bargeld Stole My Cowboy Boots : Johnny * 1996 : I Shot Andy Warhol : Ondine * 1996 : Girls Town : Anthony * 1996 : Girl 6 de Spike Lee : Scary Caller #30 * 1996 : Sweet Nothing : Angel * 1996 : Trees Lounge : George * 1996 : Dernier Recours (Last Man Standing) : Giorgio Carmonte * 1997 : A River Made to Drown In : Allen Hayden * 1997 : Under the Bridge * 1997 : Office Killer : Daniel Birch * 1997 : The Deli : Matty * 1998 : Too Tired to Die : Fabrizio * 1999 : On the Run : Albert DeSantis * 1999 : Summer of Sam de Spike Lee : Midnight * 2000 : Auto Motives : Stud * 2002 : Love in the Time of Money : Will * 2003 : Jeu de maître (Stuey) : Stu 'Stuey' Ungar * 2004 : Papas chéris (en) (My Baby's Daddy) de Cheryl Dunye : Dominic * 2004 : Gang de requins (Shark Tale) : Frankie (voix) * 2010 : Lovely Bones (The Lovely Bones) : Len Fenerman * 2013 : The Call de Brad Anderson : Alan Denado * 2013 : Old Boy de Spike Lee : Chucky¸ Galerie Michael Imperioli - 1.jpg Michael Imperioli - 2.jpg Michael Imperioli - 3.jpg Michael Imperioli - 4.jpg Michael Imperioli - 5.jpg Michael Imperioli - 6.jpg Michael Imperioli - 7.jpg Utilisation de textes Wikipédia : Ici. en:Michael Imperioli Catégorie:Casting